Five Years Later
by The Cooki Monster
Summary: Challenge fic, a 14 year old Kyle dies in a fire. Only one problem his spirit is still earthbound. After five years of wondering the earth, Stan comes back into his life. Will he be able to find peace, or stay haunting the earth forever? SLASH KBSM


**TITLE** Five Years Later

**AUTHOR** The Cooki Monster

**SUMMARY** Challenge fic, a 14 year old Kyle dies in a fire. Only one problem - his spirit is still earthbound. After five years of wondering the earth, Stan comes back into his life. Will he be able to find peace, or stay haunting the earth forever? SLASH KBSM

**RATING** T

**PAIRINGS** KylexStan

**A/N** Challenge set by my great friend, Radioactive Penguins.

**A/NN** Ratings may change in later chapters.

oooooOoOooooo

Kyle coughed, the black smoke around him was like the the place were Walmart used to be on Halloween night - except here the smoke was ten times darker.

"HELP!" He screamed, his body was ... burning. Literaly.

He collasped on the ground, tears streaming down his face as the flames around him slowly burnted everything down, spreading and burning faster by the minute. Kyle couldn't remember where he was, what he was doing there or why _they_ had choosen him.

_"I thought I told you to, LEAVE - ME - ALONE!" Kyle yelled angrily, glaring at the hooded stranger infront of him. _

_The boy (he could tell it was a boy from the voice) behind him merely grinned, electric blue eyes ( A/N Don't you just love the detail? OK, I'll stop doing ANs now.) shone was a sort of mad glee usualy found in evil poliations that had won an election. _

_Kyle found himself being pushed up agaisn't a wall, a blade at his throat. _

_"What do you want with me?" Kyle wimpered, the boy paid no attention to his pleading and pressed the blade harder into his neck. He was running out of air, small black spots were appering at the sides of his eyes and were growing in size by the second. The last thing he saw was the writing on the side of the knife, 'Never forget' before the darkness consumed him. _

"Some one! Help! Please!" He called out, his voice getting softer by the minute. He was only fourteen, he was too young to die! He didn't have a chance to confess his feelings to Stan!

He coughed, he couldn't breath - the fire was spreading, his clothes had caught fire - he was ... burning. He knew only of a horrible, running pain before his world went black.

oooooOoOooooo

Ike stared at the burning building. His mother was looking pale as death, his father was terrifed. He didn't understand, why wasn't Stan here yet? He was supposed to be back two hours ago! Why were his parents crying? What was going on?

Finaly, his mum turned to him and said, "Ike, you- you- your brother .. he - he's .. " Sheila couldn't say anymore, she burst into tears while sobbing uncontrollably.

Ike's world collasped around him, he knew what had happened. It had been Kyle in the building, Kyle who he'd heard screaming... Kyle who had died in the in the fire. And it had been all his fault.

oooooOoOooooo

"I don't get it," Cartman sighed, staring at the school bus ceiling, "why the Jew? Why not Wendy or someone I don't care about about?"

Butters, Tweak, Craigh, Stan and Kenny hummed in agreement. Apart from Stan.

No one on the bus said a word from then on, no in class talked, the school was unusualy silent. On the only person in the whole school who wasn't feeling under the weather was Ms. Garrison - anyone would say he - I mean she! - was feeling overly happy about Kyle's death, but the truth was he- SHE had no idea anyone had died and couldn't understand why everyone was so sad.

The only one (apart from Ms. Garrison) was Jimmy, who, like Ms. Garrison, didn't know Stan was dead.

His death and the fire was posted all over the newspapers and the six O'clock T.V news.

Stan didn't understand, why - why Kyle? Why not someone else? Why not the fatass even? He hiccouped into his pillow, tears streaming down his face. He didn't even get a chance to tell Kyle he loved him.

oooooOoOooooo

**A/N** Ahahaha! Cliffhangers!

READ AND REVIEW peoples!


End file.
